


Links

by CapRamon



Category: Schindler's List (1993)
Genre: Concentration Camps, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Helen Hirsch - Freeform, Multi, Nazis, Nudity, Oskar Schindler - Freeform, World War II, author does not approve of Nazism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapRamon/pseuds/CapRamon
Summary: клип о персонажах художественного фильма, не имеет никакого отношения к реальным личностям, не содержит пропаганды запрещенных идей и не оправдывает немецкую сторону конфликта♫ Rammstein — Links 2 3 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Ralph Fiennes 2020





	Links

**Author's Note:**

> клип о персонажах художественного фильма, не имеет никакого отношения к реальным личностям, не содержит пропаганды запрещенных идей и не оправдывает немецкую сторону конфликта
> 
> ♫ Rammstein — Links 2 3 4


End file.
